galaxygearroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Kurotsuchi
" Avatar images only." 'First Name' Kyo 'Last Name' Kurotsuchi 'IMVU Name' Vincent902 'Nicknames' Iron Guard - Given to her because of her heavy metal friend 'Age' (18) 'Gender' (Female) 'Height' (5 foot 4) 'Weight' (160) Race/Physiology (Elezen Physiology) 'Behaviour/Personality' Apperance Kyo is a very light skined and elegant female, her skin resembles that of a porcelain doll. Never chiffed, never changing just retaining its color as it has been. Her eyes are a pale blueish green mixture but sometimes change when the light of the sun reflects on them, sometimes they will change to orange. Why will they change this way is still a mystery, but the known colors so far are: Dark blue, pale sapphire blue, bright luminous orange, white and in the dark they will change to black or in some cases of dim lights they will change to red. Why this happens is from the fluorescein which are trapped within her eyes which allow her eyes to change color but the colors of red and orange are the mysterious colors. Kyo is a short girl but to most people she is close to average hight, but she somedays hates being short and somedays loves it. You can never tell with her, she has long platinum blond hair which in the light looks like pure silver, but up close it looks as if her hair were made of pure silk just as her skin does. Kyo wears a black combat suit which reveals most her body, and has no armor but she in most cases likes it as for her mind she likes the feeling of being on her toes at all times, she also wears a battle vizor which when covers her eyes allows her to see the vitals of her commrades and enemies aswel as the stats they carrie. On offencive she weilds a black steel Masamune sword which is the length of six to seven feet long. The metal of the blade is unknown but once she wanted to test the duribablity of the sword and tossed it to H.A.I.S.T to see if it would break under the pressure of the leg, but it did not break so the was very valuable to her now and she never lets it go more then a foot from her. Kyo likes to kick so she had special made shoes for each time she went out, each of her shoes are padded with steel toe, so her kicks carry more force then they normally do. Badass she may look but she still can't remember a thing from her past. 'Relationship' (single) 'Occupation/Rank' (WARROR) (3rd class) Character Class (Knight Class) 'Fighting Style' ( Brief explination on your fighting style, or detialed.) 'Weapon of Choice' (A black steel masamune ) Inventory Scales: 100 THIS DOESN'T NEED TO BE TOUCHED UNTILL YOU ACTUALLY START TO RP ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down ( Cost 500 scales a post.) Potion (Item): ( 10 scales a piece) Antidote (Item): ( 30 scales a piece ) Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): ( 30 Scales a piece ) Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation H.A.I.S.T Heavy Artifical Intelligent Spider Tank. From Kyo Kurotsuchi's past incidents in the feild of driving she was given this heavily equip spider tank to help her travel. The A.I has been chained and only been given certain abilties such as: Conversation, transportaion and the firing of the mounted cannon on the back of the tank plust the two arms which in the palms contain two rotational mini guns that fire fifty calibur armor piercing rounds every three seconds. (The clip is not unlimited like in the animes) The mini guns both hold three to four thousand rounds before it has to be reloaded, the reloading speed takes one to two minutes bfore the guns can fire again. The cannon on the back is a shortened and sawed off tank cannon, it fires forty-four millimeter shells which travel at a volicity of fifty to sixty miles per hour and have the fource to smash threw normal tank arm, it fires three different shell types: armor piercing which is the standard, high explosive and detenation rounds which when fired are similar to armor piercing rounds but when they punch through the arm or concreat of a struction it does not detenate until the A.I sends a frequency to the shell which then detenates with the force of two bricks of c4 explosives. The tank has been modified with the highest grade of firewalls and anti-hacking programs. H.A.I.S.T can also back trace the person who hacks it and can sabotage what they are trying to do. If the H.A.I.S.T were to be hacked, it would automatically shut down or commence the self-destruction sequence, which would only give you a ten second countdown before it would explode. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' (Blank Slate for now) 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' One Admin approval From Either: Ryoji, Thunrian, or DeucalianGray Category:RPC